Training
by catsism92
Summary: Not sure how to use the chapter system, so I won't be using after this. Hope you enjoy.


Note: I obviously do not own any of the expressed topics which I write about for your enjoyment. I see alot of views going up, so I decided to write more. Sorry, that I didn't have time then, but now, because of summer, I will. Thanks for all the views and support..

P.S. Shoutout to whoever gave that review for me to make more. I needed to wake th eff up and do something.

Training

Journal Entry # 48

It has been a few months since he brought us here. He's such a pain to live with. Not only a clean freak, but literally- oh wait, I haven't told you who '_he'_ is yet, have I?

Well, _he_ is General Levi, Uncle Levi, whatever you want to call him. He seems younger than he is. My he and my parents are very good friends, although I think they're all he has. I mean, he dropped everything to come and help us. His life, his work, _everything._ Maybe he doesn't have a life. But he just seems so... _alone._ I mean, I think that's the right word. I wouldn't know, since I've never been alone. Of course I've been alone, obviously, but like, in a deeper, emotional sense. I just dont understand what he would have been like.

He said that we would be training soon. Training for what, I don't know. Oh, wait, that's him. Better go and see what he wants. Hopefully I won't have to clean the stables. _That_ would be a pain.

Journal Entry # 49

Well, that was surprising. He just ripped out practically every page in this journal, after having me get in some- Dang, I'm getting ahead of myself again aren't I? I'm sorry, I just can't realize how much you might have no idea what I'm talking about. Well, here's a long story made short-

A. Village attacked by titan.

B. Move to Karanese District.

C. Wait for mother and Levi.

D. Move to a scout regimant base somewhere in the middle walls.

E. Begin training. Sometime. Or, I guess, recently.

So, now that you know what's gone on in those detroyed pages, now, you can learn about today. After Uncle Levi came in he took me out back to the shed. He told me to stay, went in, then emerged with tons of instruction books, paper, utensils, and mroe importantly, two pristine 3DMG's. And so, we began. More training tomorrow, so I should get to bed, it's around ten, so either mom or dad is gonna be P.O.'ed that I'm not in bed. Journal to be updated tomorrow, around 8 PM.

Journal Entry # 50

Well, today was just as boring as yesterday. No physical action, just studying and learning lessons about titans. I mean, I get it, the nape of the neck is the weak spot. It's better if you go in fast from the side, so they don't have time to turn and catch you in their mouth. I seriously don't understand why we can't just use the 3DMG. He won't even teach how to put the dang thing on until I'm _ready._ Hmph. I'll show him.

Journal Entry # 51

Oh boy, it's been a long time since I last wrote in this thing. How long has it been...? Maybe a year? Yeah, that sounds about right. Well, I've been training. A lot. A whole lotta lot. Both my parents say that I have been making tons of progress, even if thay are against me fighting titans. At the rate I'm going they say I'll be done in about a year, and since I had private training from the corporal himself I wouldn't need to go to the reopened academy. It's hurt. More than you could imagine. And, it's all I think about. I even have nightmares about it. Imagine that, nightmares about trees. Heh heh... Well, time for bed. Glad I could actually update this after so long.

Journal Entry # 51

Wow. I mean, _WOW._ I haven't even seen this thing. Just getting back to it feels good. It feels like home. I don't know if I'm writing in it for nostalgic purpose, or if I want to feel connected somehow, but I know that, somewhere, sometime, someplace, this journal will matter. Or maybe it won't. Who knows how the future might turn out? I've been just looking at aftermath of titans for only a week, and I feel like I might kill myself before anything worthwhile comes along.I'm the youngest in the platoon, as I graduated 2 yhears earlier than I should have. I didn't even get any time to allow my permanent bruises to heal.

You know, it's scary really. Not knowing when you're enemy is gonna show up. How big they are. How powerful. How many. Oh god, if there is a hell and heaven for titans, I'm sure a titan god is just sitting on a park bench and thinking 'Hm. They're all very late. I think I'll have a sandwhich now." And leaves them to burn in hell. That's where they're all going, eventually, unless they never got the chance to eat anyone. But I also guess its the intention that counts. People can be brought up on charges of attempted murder, so why can't titans be punished like that too. I wonder if all of us are going to go to hell if we kill titans.

I mean, it's self defense. I'm thinking too hard. This'll all turn out okay, because I won't let anyone die.

I've made a friend here atleast. His name is Nate. They say we come from the same village, but neither of us really remember it. Well, I guess taht's all the thhoughts I can pour out on paper today. I need to focus on the bloodstains everywhere apparently.


End file.
